Booth and Brennan Forever
by mljcali9
Summary: Bones gets shot! What will Booth do? Please read! :
1. Chapter 1

_So this is just a random think that popped into my head. I hope you like it. Also, I hope it holds y'all over until Bones starts back up on January 15__th__!!! ___

_Well, enough with the chit chat…..ENJOY!! Please review!! 'd love that!!_

_P.S. I can only dream of owning Bones!!_

Brennan and Booth had just finished a difficult case. A mother murdered her daughter's friend. Her family was pretty shaken up.

Brennan and Booth decided to have a drink at Brennan's house. They arrived at her house around 10. They both drank, and talked about everything.

"I wonder how the family is." Bones said.

"I would guess they are pretty shaken up. I mean the woman who raised them turned out to be a murderer; that's pretty harsh." Booth stated.

"Yea." Yawn.

"Hey why don't you get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." Booth said looking at Bones with concern on his face.

"Nah. I enjoy your company." Bones said smiling. "You want another beer?"

"I would love one, Dr. Brennan." He returned the smile.

Bones stood up, and walked over to the kitchen counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FROM BRENNAN'S POV

Holding Booth and I's beers in my hands, I began to walk back to the couch. Just as I was about to say something, I heard a loud noise. I suddenly felt a shock of pain from my stomach. Grabbing my side, I heard more gun shots. I was then crushed to the ground. Booth had jumped on top of me. He was covering my head. I tried to speak. I wanted to know if he was okay. The words were stuck.

Booth was still covering me. Gun shots were still going off. My side was throbbing. I could feel the blood gushing out. I wanted to scream.

Booth whispered into my ear, "Bones breathe! Don't stop breathing!" The sound of his voice was so beautiful. The gun shots suddenly stopped.

A minute went by, and I felt the worst I have ever felt in my life. I was trying to listen to Booth's instructions; to keep breathing. I could feel I was fading. Booth then got off me, he stayed low, and he dragged me behind the kitchen- out of sight from the windows.

"Bones, can you hear me?" He was panicking.

Pushing the words out, "…yes…"

He called 911. I tried to sit up. Booth stopped me, "Bones the ambulance will be here soon. We need to stop the blood."

He pulled my shirt up, exposing my abdomen. I could feel the pain from the right of my stomach. I struggled, moaning in pain.

"Bones stay still, you are going to be okay, I promise." He reassured me. His took his shirt off, and pressed it against my wound.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed in pain. I saw the shirt absorb blood quickly. I wasn't going to make it. I could feel it.

" I'm sorry, Bones! I need to stop the blood." I closed my eyes. "BONES! Don't close your eyes, stay with me! Stay awake, please!" He was begging me. I tried so hard. I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. Just then, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OBJECTIVE POV

Bones had passed out. Booth was still pressing his shirt against her wound. The paramedics arrived minutes later. Booth carried her to the ambulance from her apartment. He was covered in blood. He was wearing a white tank top on, and it was all red. Blood from the woman he knew and loved. He tried not to think of if she didn't wake up. He couldn't bear to think of life without her. He finally realized he loved her, and he needed her.

Setting her on a stretcher, the man in the ambulance said he wasn't allowed to the hospital with them.

"I am….her fiancé." He obvious lied, but he needed to stay with her. Hold her.

"Okay Sir, please hurry and come in." Booth hopped into the ambulance, and they drove away.

Booth grabbed her hand. He looked at the woman he loved. She was wearing a breathing mask. He was lost, unable to think.

They arrived at the ER, and he was left. They took her away. He could still feel her hand in his; he could still see her blue eyes. He prayed that he would be able to look into her ocean blue eyes again; how he loved doing that.

He ran to into the hospital, following after the paramedics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOOTH'S POV

I sat in the waiting room. I was helpless, scared, confused, but most of all scared. I was scared about Bones- the woman I loved. I was scared she wouldn't survive. The doctors said she had a collapsed lung, and a broken rib. They said the lung was more important. I feel horrible, my partner was shot, and I broke her rib. I broke it by shielding her. I jumped on top of her, I didn't think. I just heard a bullet, and knew I needed to protect her. I was confused. What sonovabitch did this? I was gonna kill him! My mind was racing; so many thoughts were rushing thru my head.

The squints were here sitting with me too. I had called them. Angela was crying. Hodgins was comforting her. Cam was depressed.

"Are you Agent Booth?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, is she okay?" The squints were listening in also.

"She is going to be fine." I felt so much better, the squints were too. "As you know, she has a collapsed lung, and a broken rib. The lung is what concerned us most. She went thru some thorough surgery, but she is going to be fine. She should be out of here in a few days; but she will be in a lot of pain for a while. Her rib is going to make her lung feel worse; she will be wearing a wrap around her abdomen until it heals."

"Thank you so much doctor, can I see her?" I practically begged.

"Yes, only one person though. Since you are her fiancé, you may go see her." I could feel the squints looking at me. I had some explaining to do.

The doctor walked away. "I told them she was my fiancé so I could ride in the ambulance. So don't start assuming stuff, okay?!"

I walked into Bones' room. She looked horrible, she looked worn out. She was lying down, but couldn't see me.

"Hey…." I said softly.

"Booth?" The beautiful voice said.

"Yea. Its me, Bones. Are you okay?" That was a dumb question, I knew she was horrible. I pulled up a chair, and sat.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, you didn't shoot me. We will find that out once I get out of here." Bones said.

"Well, I am sorry I broke your rib. I didn't mean to cause you even more pain." I looked down, and realized I was wearing my bloody shirt. Oops!

"Booth, you saved me."

"No I didn't, I hurt you."

"Booth, you may have broken my rib, but it was because you were protecting me. You didn't have to run and cover me. You put your life in danger by trying to shield me. You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me."

"Yes Bones, I had to cover you. I couldn't leave you there. When I heard the gun fire, the first thing I did was look to find you. I knew I needed to protect you. I need you to stay with me. Forever." Did I just say that all out loud? Crap!

"Thank you Booth." She looked at me with her baby blues. Oh how I loved that. "I need you to stay with me for forever too." She smiled and took my hand. "You look like crap."

"Thanks, you look pretty bad yourself." We both laughed. I kissed her hand. "Forever." I whispered.

_Okay, I am not sure if I should keep going or not. I am planning on doing a second part, like capturing the shooter. Sound good? How was it? Tell the truth please!! _

_Please R&R!! Love ya_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know this took me a while to write, but I was busy. _

_Bones belongs to Fox…not me!_

Brennan was being released from the hospital today. She was so happy to finally get away from the doctors and horrible food. Booth and her had argued as to where she would be staying. She finally gave in; she was staying at his house. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and no one could get to her.

Booth signed her out and walked to her room. "Hey Bones. You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, I am!" She was eager to leave. "Can we stop by my apartment and get some clothes."

"Yes, but it is a crime scene, so you are only allowed to get things from your room."

"Fine." She sighed. "I hate getting shot at."

"Yea, me too."

At that, they left the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are getting in and out of here fast! Okay?" Booth explained to Brennan.

"Yes, I just need some clothes. I can't wear the same thing every day until we catch this guy."

"I know." They walked up to the apartment.

As they exited the elevator, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand Booth?" Brennan asked. She still didn't pull away though.

"Because if something wrong happens, I need to be able to protect you."

"That's nice, but don't forgot to protect yourself first."

"That's not gonna happen. You are the main target for this guy."

They got into the apartment, and they saw the kitchen taped off. The blood stains were still there. She just stood there. He gave her a hug.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Bones said into his chest.

"None of this is your fault, Bones. Its not your fault at all." Booth rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Its not your fault that this guy is crazy and shot my partner."

She pulled away, "Lets get out of here quick." She went around the kitchen and looked through her room. "Booth, did they take some of my clothes as evidence too?"

"They may have. Are there any clothes in there?"

"Yea, a few." She quickly grabbed a few pairs of jeans and shirts, and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Booth's house around dinner time.

"Bones, you can sleep in the guest room, I made a bed for you."

"Booth, what would I do without you." She said smiling and heading to her room.

Smiling, "That is a fabulous question Dr. Brennan." He followed her to the guest room, and leaned against the frame of the door. "Listen to me please."

She looked at him. He looked serious. "Yes." Bones said.

"I don't want you going out by yourself, he is out there, and he is after you. And considering you are all banged up, please tell me if you are hurting, no independent crap please."

"I am fine Booth, don't worry about me."

"Bones, you were shot in the abdomen, and you have a broken rib. Which, by the way, I am really sorry about that. Please just tell me if you need anything. I am serious, okay Bones?"

"Okay. And Booth, don't be sorry. I have told you this before, you were protecting me. You were putting my life before yours. Which, by the way to you, please don't do that again. You have already taken a bullet for me, and almost killed yourself by trying to save me. You shouldn't do that."

"Bones, I took that bullet for you because I wanted to protect you. I jumped on top of you because I didn't want you to get shot. I will always put your life before mine, you mean too much to me."

She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, and they hugged. "You are too nice. Thank you."

They shared a hug for a while, and then Booth spoke up. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

They walked in to his kitchen. "What do you want to make."

"What do ya have?" She sat on the counter.

"I have everything." He said seductively.

TBC……………………………………… Please Review….If I get more than 10, then I will update ASAP!!!  --mlj


	3. Chapter 3

_I know that I haven't updated in ages, but I have been soooo busy!! I hope you all can please review because I love them!! I know this is a short chapter, but I plan on updating this weekend again._

…………..

After having some macaroni and cheese, Booth and Bones sat down and watched a movie.

Booth looked over at Bones during the movie, and noticed her shifting uncomfortably. "Bones, are you okay?" He saw her favoring her ribcage.

"Yea, I am fine." She struggled to say those words clearly.

Booth was looking at her with much concern when he remembered that she probably needed to change her band-aid. "Bones, shouldn't we change the band-aid on your rib cage?"

"No, I told you Booth, I will be fine. I….just need some medication."

He could see in her eyes that she was in pain. "Bones, I told you that I didn't want any of your independent crap, okay?"

"Okay." She huffed.

At that, he grabbed her hand, and they walked into the guest room.

When they got in there, Booth grabbed the new band-aid, and handed it to her. She pulled her top up and ripped off her other band-aid. On her stomach you could see a scar where stitches were from surgery. And there was a purple bruise on her ribs. He started at her in pain. He walked over to her, and grabbed the old bandage, and set it down. She wrapped some of the new bandage around her, but her took it from her, and did it himself. None of them showed how they loved touching each other, but on the inside- they loved it. He circled to her back, and made sure everything was in place. Then he pulled her shirt down.

"Thanks Booth." She smiled weakly.

"You want to go to sleep? We can finish the movie tomorrow."

"No, its fine. You can finish the movie. I'll go to sleep."

"Nope. Tomorrow night we can finish the movie. Good night, sweet dreams." Booth stepped in closer to her, and gave her a hug. They stayed hugging for a bit, but then departed. He kissed her forehead, and she walked to the bed.

"Thanks for everything Booth." She smiled. Gosh, was she gorgeous.

"Anything for you. You know where I am if you need anything. Nite."

He closed the door, and left with a smile.

_Tell me what you think! If I get a lot of reviews, I will update sooner!! Any ideas?? Don't be shy, go ahead and tell! ___

_Luv ya--mlj_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am soooo sorry that I have taken so long to reply. I had to leave the country randomly. Please forgive me. I will update every chance I get. ___

Bones woke up that morning to the smell of waffles. She walked out to the kitchen and saw Booth baking.

"Morning sunshine." Booth smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"You sleep well?"

"Yea." She lied. She had a horrible dream. Luckily she didn't scream in the middle of the night, because Booth would've heard her.

"You sure about that, Bones." Booth knew she was sleeping badly recently.

"Fine. I had bad dreams, but I am perfectly fine now."

"Okay. Just tell me if you ever need anything. Just wake me up or something." He was deeply concerned about her. "You want a waffle?"

"Mmmm! Yes please!" She glowed.

Booth set a waffle on her plate, and handed her the syrup. They both ate together, talking about everything- From work to family. An hour later, Booth's phone rang. "Booth……..Yes sir…….okay…….I'll be there."

"Who was that." Bones asked.

"Cullen. He needs me in the office. Go get dressed." Booth instructed Bones.

"Can't I just stay here? There hasn't been any danger recently."

"What do you call getting shot?"

"Okay, Okay. I'll go get ready."

She walked out of the guest room ten minutes later in bermudas and a cute shirt. Booth was in regular clothes also.

"You ready?" Booth asked her.

"Yeah. Lets go." She grabbed her purse, and he held the door open for her. They then headed to the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

When they got to the office, all of Booth's friends were asking if Bones was okay. This made Bones feel special; people were asking if she was okay.

Booth had to complete some paperwork in his office, so they hung out in there together.

They left a little before dinner time. They went back to Booth's house.

"Hey Bones, you want some pizza?"

"Sounds good! I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, Please be careful." Booth looked at her intently.

"I will, I promise." She smiled and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bones finished taking her shower, and put on some pjs. She was clad in a cute tee and shorts.

As Bones was taking her shower, Booth was looking thru the profile of the crime scene. He wanted Bones to be safe, he hated not knowing who put her in danger. He hated the feeling of not knowing when something could happen. He promised himself that he would find this jerk, and put him away; or worst of all- kill him.

"Booth." Bones called him as she was walking down the hall.

"Yea girl." He smiled

"You want to finish that movie."

"Only if you want to."

"Oh, you know I do. Considering I am inept when it comes to movie references, I think it will help me become more open to all things."

"I think you are fine just the way you are. Perfect." They were now face to face with each other. Both were breathing lightly, unsure of what was going to happen next. Just at the same moment, they both leaned in, and shared a kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate, but slow. It was just what they needed. After they had no more breath, they were forced to break apart. As they both were breathing heavy, they were resting their foreheads on one another's, staring into each other's eyes with such intensity it was as if they were the only people left in the world.

"That was….."

"Wow." He finished for her.

"And it was completely wrong."

"What?" Booth was lost. How could that good of a kiss be bad?

"It was wrong because we work together. You even told me that there was a line we couldn't cross."

"You remember me saying that."

"Yes Booth, I do remember."

"Bones, I only said that for my own sake. I knew I couldn't keep myself away from you, so I figured that if I said that to you, it may help me; mentally at least."

"It's still wrong, Booth."

"No Bones, this is right." He took her face in his hands, and kissed even more passionately this time.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so very sorry for taking a really long time to update. I have been the busiest person in the world!! Thanks to all the people who have kept up with my story, I hope I don't disappoint! –MLJ_

_Bones belongs to FOX!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bones how can something that feels so right be wrong." He was still holding her face in his hands.

"Because you and I are partners, we can't be together." She put her hands on his and held them on her heart. "You taught me that when you love someone, you shouldn't let them go."

"Bones, I am crazy about you, I want you. I love everything about you." He smiled. She smiled. "I love how looking into your eyes is like looking into the ocean, it's endless. I love the way you laugh, smile, and speak. It shows how great of a person you are and makes me love you more and more each day."

"How come you never told me?"

"I was afraid the sexy scientist would reject me." He smirked.

"Now, why would she do that?" She smirked.

"I hope she won't now." He kissed her gently again, and this time they both knew there was magic.

"She accepts." Bones broke away from the kiss.

"Now that's what I am talking about!!" He said. He then scooped her into his arms and set her on the coach. "You ready to finish that movie?"

"Yes sir."

They watched their movie, and Bones fell asleep on his shoulder. He caressed her hair and cheeks. He watched her sleep. He had always known Temperance Brennan to be beautiful, even when she was at her worst, but right at this moment, she was relaxed and carefree. She was peaceful. At this moment, she wasn't dealing with her work, or her family drama. She was in her own world, and he was more than happy for her. He had fallen in love with her a while back, he didn't know exactly when, but he knew that his feelings for her were stronger than any other feeling he had felt for a woman.

He decided he should probably have her sleep in a bed, considering she was injured and he didn't want her to be sore in the morning. He scooped her up gently, and carried her to her room. He kissed her forehead, brushed her bangs from her face, and reluctantly left.

That night, Temperance Brennan didn't have any bad dreams; they were filled with joy, love, and Booth! She woke to the sun shining upon her face. She scurried out of bed and went to go find Booth. He was still sleeping. She quietly snuck into his room, and slipped under the covers with him. He stirred, but didn't awake. She snuggled against his chest, and quickly fell into a slumber.

Booth woke up with auburn curls lying across his bare chest. Wow, what a way to wake up! He tried to think of how great life would be if he woke up like this every day. It would be his dream. Just at that moment, his alarm clock buzzed.

Brennan immediately bolted off him, "Holy crap that scared me!"

Booth laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you get scared." He smirked at her cockily.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She said playfully, and then kissed him. They kissed for a bit, but didn't get that serious. Even though they weren't wearing much clothes.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked playing with her hair as she rested on him.

"What did you have planned?"

"Well, I get Parker for the next two days, so is that okay?"

"Of course it is Booth, he is your son."

"It will be great, he loves you!"

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah, he is always saying how he loves that you work at the Jeffersonian. He thinks that you're the coolest person ever, next to me of course."

She sat up, and looked at him, "Of course, only next to you."

"Lets go get ready."

"Five more minutes, please." She smiled cutely.

"How can I say no to someone so beautiful?"

They lay in bed for a while longer, and then got ready for the day. It was a beautiful day! It was sunny, and you could smell the summer air. Bones wore a cute tank top and shorts, and Booth wore shorts and a tee. They then headed out for a fun day.

_How was that? Tell me what ya think!! I will update this weekend!! _

_Luv ya! --Mlj_


	7. Chapter 7

Booth and Bones picked up Parker from school and went to go get some ice cream.

Waiting in line, Parker spoke up, "Bones, I cant see, will you pick me up?"

"Of course." She picked Parker up and watched as he tried to choose which ice cream he wanted.

Booth saw how they connected, but could tell Bones shouldn't be holding Parker with her injury, "Bones, isn't he too heavy, I don't want your abdomen to start hurting," he whispered.

"I will be fine."

Just then, Parker piped up, "I want fudge!!"

"Okay buddy." Booth said.

They all sat outside with their ice cream, and talked about Parker and his school. Parker was excited that Bones was going to be staying with them for a while, and secretly, Booth was too.

After enjoying some ice cream, they headed back to their house.

Bones and Parker played Guitar Hero; Bones wasn't very good. She stood there, concentrating, and still couldn't get it. Booth was dying laughing, they all were.

"I give up!" Bones sighed and handed Parker the guitar.

"Aw, good try Bones." Booth said.

She walked over to sit by him on the couch. He put his arm around her, and she curled her legs up under her, and rested her head on him. They just sat together and watched Parker. Both of them together seemed content and happy; as happy as they could be, together. They just stayed there, and absorbed the moment.

The weekend flew by fast, and Parker had to leave.

"Bye daddy! Bye Bones!" Parker gave them hugs.

"Bye buddy! I love you, see you next week." Booth hugged him tight.

"Have fun, see you later Parker."She hugged him too.

Parker left with his mom, and Booth and Bones were alone again. Bones spoke up, "He is such a great kid Booth. Your so lucky."

"I know." He said, and kissed her.

I know this chapter was super short, but I have another story idea that wont leave my head….i will continue ASAP!! Luv ya!! --mlj


End file.
